


Bonded

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Effie Stilinski [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - OC Addition, F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, female twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: First it was a rogue alpha, then a kanima. Now, it's an alpha pack. What is Derek willing to do to keep Effie safe from this new threat?





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! With a very important in between story for Effie and Derek. See, the path I chose to take for Effie starting in season three A needs a bit of back story. And that's what this is. If I didn't give you guys this, well, things would be a tad confusing. Okay, more confusing then normal. So read on, my friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie only.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek didn't want to perform any bonding or mating rituals with Effie until she had graduated high school. He wanted to give her a chance to grow up without having to worry about the problems that came with being attached to a wolf for the rest of her life. But with the alpha pack running around, Derek wanted to know Effie was protected in some way when he or Stiles couldn't be with her. And the only solution he saw for that was bonding.

Bonding was different from mating in that mating linked their souls while bonding linked their minds. Mating came with the risk of, if one partner died, the other could as well. Bonding didn't hold that risk, which is why Derek was more open to it before Effie was even eighteen.

"Okay," Effie brushed her hair away from her face as she paced the loft. "explain it again."

Derek, leaning on the long table in front of the window, crossed his arms. "Like mating, there is a physical aspect to bonding. Not quite as extreme, it doesn't need to take place during sex, but it is intimate and private. Usually, the only people involved aside from the couple is the alpha of the pack."

"But you are the alpha." Effie pointed out the obvious.

Derek smiled. "Exactly. So no one needs to be there for it but us."

"Not even Deaton?" Effie asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, there's no druid magic involved in the bonding ritual. Or the mating, actually. It's just us."

Effie stopped with a soft smile. "Just us." she looked at Derek. "I think I can work with that." she walked over to Derek and took his hands. "So, when do we do this?"

"Next week, during the new moon." Derek explained. "There is a water element to this so, wear something comfortable that you don't mind getting wet."

Effie nodded. "Alright."

Derek cupped her cheek, stroking her hair back. "I wish we were doing this under better circumstances. It's not something that should be done because one or both of us are in danger."

"Maybe not," Effie said. "but if it gives us both peace of mind while this alpha pack runs around our town and takes our betas, then I'm willing to do it. And," she leaned up to rest their foreheads together. "I'd still want to do it, even if there wasn't an alpha pack around. I love you and this is just one more way to show it."

Derek caught her lips in a scorching kiss. "Keep that up," his voice was deep and husky. "and I'll start thinking you're perfect."

Effie laughed. "We both know that isn't true. But maybe, I'm perfect for you."

_(Cue bad joke groan. Go right ahead, I did.)_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Even though Derek said Deaton didn't need to be involved, Effie still felt the need to go talk with the vet before the ritual. She was fully prepared to bond with Derek for the rest of their lives, but something told her to talk to Deaton.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Deaton commented once Effie told him everything. Or, everything she and Derek agreed he needed to know. "A wolf will always protect their mate, above all else."

Something about Deaton's words set Effie on edge. "He's not protecting me above all else. We're doing this so we can focus on the rest of the pack, so we'll always know the other is okay."

"If you say so." Deaton granted. "Just be warned, you and your brother have dormant druid sides that could be unlocked by this ritual."

Effie shook her head. "Dormant druid, what? No. We're not druids. We're one of the few human things left in this town."

Deaton's eyes grew. "You were never told."

"Told what?"

Deaton chuckled. "Never mind, now isn't the time for that. It sounds like Derek has everything figured out for the ritual. You'll be just fine."

Effie nodded slowly, not liking the way Deaton was holding back. "Okay, thank you." She was leaving with more questions than answers, but she had a feeling she'd find out the answers sooner than Deaton wanted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A week later found Effie standing in a thin cotton periwinkle blue dress that left little to the imagination.

"In my defense," Effie said quickly when she saw the heated look in Derek's eyes. "There's very few things in my wardrobe that like water. Well, outside the washer. So I grabbed an old nightgown."

Derek let out a laugh through his nose. "I'll keep that in mind. I hope your dad isn't expecting you home tonight."

Effie grinned, even as a blush took over her face. "As far as he knows, I'm at Lydia's. And she's completely fine with covering for us."

"Alright, maybe I'll forgive her for Peter." Derek quipped.

"Speaking of," Effie pulled her sweater closer and looked around the Hale property. "where is Uncle Bad Touch?"

"Don't know." Derek admitted. "And as long as I don't smell him near us, don't really care." he walked up to Effie and carefully pull the band from her hair, letting the brown locks fall around her face.

Effie frowned. "Does the ritual require my hair be down or something?"

Derek shook his head. "No,"

Effie waited for the rest of Derek's sentence, but it never came. "Alright then." she looked around. "You said this involves water, so are we using a bucket or-"

"No, we've got a bit of a drive first." Derek said. He moved around Effie to grab a bag from the doorway and pulled her towards his newly purchased truck. "You're sure your dad and Lydia are taken care of?"

"Yeah, of course." Effie looked at him funny. "How far is this drive?"

Derek grinned. Never comforting. "You'll see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but stopping at a lake that straddles the border of California and Oregon wasn't it.

"The ritual my family used takes from a lot of different religions." Derek explained as they hiked through the woods a bit. "There's cleansing and purifying, which is what the water's for. There's a bit of the Wiccan Handfasting concept, as well."

"The blood part or the ribbon part?" Effie asked.

Derek stopped. "The blood. That okay?"

Effie smiled. "Yeah, it's okay, Derek. I just wanted to know." they carried on easily. "How did you learn about all this?"

"Laura was close to a boy," Derek said, his tone soft. "And since we were close in age, Mom decided to explain the ritual to both of us."

Effie reached for Derek's hand, squeezing it. "I'm sure they're both happy we're carrying it on."

Derek chuckled. "I'm sure they're happy I'm carrying it on with you. Our mothers had us married before you could talk."

"Why am I not surprised?" Effie laughed. They finally came to a secluded part of the lake and the view was breath taking. "It's gorgeous."

Derek gripped his bag a little tighter. "It's where my dad brought my mom for their bonding ritual."

Effie couldn't stop her smile, or the single tear that snuck down her face, if she wanted to. "It's perfect."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Twenty minutes later, Effie found herself standing waist deep in the lake, soaked from head to toe after letting Derek dip her into the chilly water. In return, of course, she got to do the same to him, but he was a freaking werewolf and had a higher body temperature. Effie did not. So, she was a bit cold.

But now they were moving on to the blood part of the ritual and she knew better than to complain about being cold.

She watched Derek produce a small dagger, the blade no more than a couple inches long, and hold it out to her, handle first.

"You need to cut from the outer edge of your left hand, just below your pointer, across to the opposite edge from your thumb." Derek instructed. "Not too deep, but enough to bleed."

Effie nodded and took the blade. Swallowing against the slight shiver of fear, she carefully but quickly scored a moderately sized cut across her palm. She handed the knife back to Derek and watched as he did the same, before pocketing the blade. He held out his bleeding hand and met Effie's eyes. Steady as a rock, she placed her own bleeding hand against his and held tight as he started reciting in Latin. She had no idea what he was saying, but his deep, even tone was soothing and kept Effie from focusing on the pain.

Derek repeated his words three times before dipping their joined hands in the water. Effie watched the blood mix into the clear liquid before gasping when she felt something press against her mind. It was strange, like someone bumping into her in a crowd, but it was all in her head, instead.

"Is that you?" she asked Derek.

Derek nodded. "It is. The ritual worked."

Effie laughed a bit. "That is so strange. But," she licked her lips. "comforting at the same time."

"That's how it's supposed to feel." Derek smiled.

"Well," Effie squeezed their submerged hands. "There's definitely no getting rid of you now."

Derek chuckled. "Right back at you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright! And there we go! Trust me, the need for this will be explained soon in the next season's story. That'll be up next Wednesday, so look out for it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
